An M2M communication network consists of respective M2M nodes and a carrier network. The M2M nodes communicate with each other through the carrier network, and one M2M node consists of at least one application or one common service entity.
The M2M nodes can be divided into two categories according to different functions: nodes comprising the Common Service Entity (referred to as CSE) and nodes not comprising the CSE. Herein the node not comprising the CSE comprises:
an application dedicated node: which must have at least one application, and does not comprise the CSE.
a Node comprising the CSE comprises:
an application service node: whose function must have at least one application and one CSE, and corresponds to a terminal device physically.
an intermediate node: which must have at least one CSE in function, may have at least one application; and physically corresponds to a gateway device, and is responsible for managing terminal devices connected to the gateway, and managing the terminals and services to provide connections to servers.
an Infrastructure node: which must have at least one CSE in function, and may have at least one application, and physically act as service providing servers at the network side to provide management and service support for the terminal devices and the gateway devices.
The configuration of one basic M2M service provider usually comprises: one infrastructure node, a plurality of intermediate nodes and a plurality of service application nodes.
The communication between M2M applications is implemented through the interaction between the common service entities (CSEs), and the M2M applications are connected to the CSE via the Mca interface, and the communication between the CSEs is implemented through the Mcc interface, while the premise of the communication is that the M2M applications first need to register in a local CSE, then the interaction of the M2M applications can be implemented through the communication between the CSEs, as shown in FIG. 1.
In a traditional M2M service, all the communication is implemented with a single application, for example, in the smart meter service managed by the grid company, an application in the smart meter of the terminal only needs to interact with application in the server managed by the grid company, however, with the expansion of the M2M service, it is possible that the interaction is needed between different applications, for example, in addition to enjoying the smart home appliances online troubleshooting repair service provided by a smart appliance company, the smart appliances may also enjoy online movie service provided by other video service providers.
The related CSE registration mechanism cannot implement the application interactive function.